Perfect Match
by LilNate03
Summary: A story about J.P and Jackie's son, Drew Dallas and his Childhood Bestfriend, Jordan Johnson falling for each other and decided to be together as a couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Match**  
 **By: LilNate03**

Drew POV:

[ _I never felt this before, I never love someone until I hang out more with my best friend, Jordan Johnson. Jordan Fisherman Johnson is my childhood friend that I grew up with; we go over each other houses all the time well, mostly over my house. Jordan is the son of my pastor, Pastor Samuel L.J Johnson. Me and Jordan been hanging out a lot, I don't know I guess I have this feelings two years ago at Sunday Morning Church when Jordan asks me to sit by him where The Pastor, his wife, and Jordan mostly sit by the choir.]_

 _ **Two Years ago...**_

 _ **Sunday Morning at Johnson Grove Church**_

Drew was in the back sit of the car with his little brother, Tony and his little sister, Kimberly while Jackie was sitting on the passenger side and J.P was driving which they was all dress up for church.

Drew is the only child that wasn't blood by either J.P and Jackie he was adopted while Tony was actually by J.P through Jackie's cousin from his long lost family that he get to finally meet. While Kimberly was by Jackie which J.P's sister, Callie decided to have Jackie and J.P's kid as well. Nobody really knows where Drew was really from or what he is. The true is Drew was suppose to be a twin but, him and his twin sister combine in one when they was in their mother's womb which Drew became a Hermaphrodite to have both male and female sex organs and other sexual characteristics. J.P and Jackie try their best to hide it and keep Drew safe when he was having problems.

Drew has short black haircut with brown eyes. Drew is lean skinny but, has female breast and brown skin tone. Drew is very intelligent, creative, and friendly. Drew is more focus to be the big brother of his siblings, Tony and Kimberly and watches after them. Drew is also 15 years old.

Tony is the younger brother of Drew. Tony has short dark corn rows with blue eyes. Tony is sort of tall and athletic looking with light skin tone which he is mixed. Tony is sort of a bad kid and just to show out with his friends, cheats in class, play Basketball and popular. Tony is 14 years old.

Kimberly has Auburn hair color light brown/dark brown hair color with green eyes. Kimberly is the same height as Drew, she has a curvy body shape figure of a model and looks sexy and hot like a Kylie Jenner but better. Kimberly is 14 years old also.

J.P finally park his car at the church as the whole family got out of the car and was heading into church. J.P, Jackie, and the kids meet up with The Pastor, Samuel Johnson, his wife the first lady, Sally Johnson and their two sons, Jordan Fisherman Johnson and Tom Williamson Johnson.

Samuel Johnson is bald headed wearing glasses with brown eyes. Samuel is tall for his height with brown skin tone.

Sally Johnson has short brown curly hair with blue eyes. Sally is sort of short with Ivory skin tone.

Tom Williamson Johnson is the youngest son of Samuel and Sally which he is 14 years old just like Tony and Kimberly. Tom has short low black hair cut with dark brown eyes. Tom is very athletic built looking. Tom is a very charming guy as he looks like Tom Williamson who play AJ Hensdale on The Fosters. Tom plays Basketball as well and he is a friend of Tony and have a crush on Kimberly.

And last and not least Jordan Fisherman Johnson, the oldest son of Samuel and Sally which he is 16 years old. Jordan has bushy curly dark brown hairstyle kind of like Corbin Bleu from his High School Musical days with brown eyes. is lean but athletic looking. Jordan is also very charming looking that any girl wish they will date as he looks actually like Jordan Fisher from Teen Beach Movie. Jordan is a singer, dancer and plays Basketball as well which he friends with Tony, Kimberly and especially Drew.

J.P walk up toward Pastor Samuel as he started speaking to him while giving him a handshake while Sally hugged Jackie and the kids mingled.

" What's up bruh!" say Tony as he gave Tom and Jordan a handshake.

" What's up!" Tom replies back.

" What's up man! Hey Drew, how's it going?" Jordan say as he gave Drew a hugged which Drew start feeling connected to Jordan or maybe he's feeling his twin sister's hormones.

" Hey Jordan! How you been?" Drew asks him.

" It's been great, hey I finished out Science project for tomorrow." Jordan tells Drew.

" You did? That's great!" Drew got so happy.

" Yeah, and we will definitely get a A+ for sure." Jordan laughs. " Hey Drew, how about you sit beside me with my parents and my brother at church?"

" Really? Am I allowed to?" Drew asks him as he didn't want to get in trouble.

" Of course you will if I allowed you to, come on." Jordan said as he put his left arm around his shoulder which Drew grin a little.

" Okay, I will sit beside you." Drew tells him.

" Awesome! Let's get going before our folks call us." Jordan laughed.

As soon Jordan was about walk inside the church before Jordan's parents, his brother, Tom along with Drew's parents, Tony and Kimberly calls them; Drew grab Jordan's left hand as he turn him around to face him to kiss him while wrap his arms around Jordan's neck. Drew broke the kiss as he stare at Jordan who was completely in shock when Drew kiss him and Drew knew it.

" I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." Drew cries into tears. " I'm sorry Jordan, I don't want to loose you as a frie..." before Drew can finish his words out Jordan walks toward Drew and kiss him back as he wrap his arms around Drew's waist while Drew wrap his arms around Jordan's neck.

Drew broke the kiss again as he stare at Jordan, " What? You like me?"

" Like You? I love you Drew, you are only true friend out of all my other friends. You was always there for me, and I was always there for you when you needed me. I can't stop thinking about you, you are always on my mind." Jordan confessed his feelings for Drew.

" Really? I never expected someone like you will love someone like me." Drew said.

" Are you kidding me, Drew you are very special! And I don't want you to feel empty inside that you don't know what love feels like. I want to be the guy to explore your first kiss, first date, first time holding and so on. I love you, and there's nothing is going to change that." Jordan says as he was making Drew feel better.

" What about your parents and your brother, Tom? What if they find out about us?" Drew asked him.

" Their not especially not right now, one day they will but, I don't want to loose you as a friend and being my love interest." Jordan said.

" I don't want to loose you either." Drew replies.

" Let's keep it on the down low for right now then we get back what we started." Jordans says.

" I like that." Drew smiled at Jordan. Jordan and Drew walk toward the Church door while Jordan opens the door for Drew like a gentlemen and walk in behind Drew.

 _ **Two Years Later**_

Jordan POV:

[ _Me and Drew became very close as we are now boyfriends. I didn't expected to be gay but, being around Drew feels defiantly right and we have a real connection. I'm officially a Senior in High School cut my hair into a short dark brown curly with mustache coming in while Drew is a Junior this Year in High School._

 _Drew eventually told me that he is a_ _Hermaphrodite_ _to have both male and female organs which I have to admit, I did freak out a little because there can chances that I could have gotten Drew's pregnant. That will be explain later but, right now, let's take you to our High School.]_

 _ **Friday Afternoon Reptar High School**_

Jordan Johnson was walking down the hallway with his friend, Justin, his brother, Tom and his other friend which it's Drew's little brother, Tony as they was talking about the Varsity Boys Basketball Team game tonight. Jordan was fully excited about their game against the Dummi Bears but, he mostly excited to find his boyfriend, Drew.

Jordan has short dark brown curly hair with mustache coming in. Jordan was wearing a grey tank top that say " Livin The Dream!" as he was showing off his muscular arms and his tattoo on the right side of his arm which it was design in music notes, a red heart and say " What will Jesus Do." with a black snapback hat that say " Jordan-Man" in red writing; black Nike jogging pants, a pair of black socks and a pair of red Nike sandals with a polo silver watch.

" Bruh! The game is gonna off the hook!" yelled Tony as he was spinning the basketball.

" You know it man!" Justin added.

" Yeah it's gonna be off the hook..." Jordan was speaking with his friends until Drew, his sister, Kimberly, and their friends, Taylor, and Becky shows up as Drew speak with Jordan.

" Hey bae!" Drew says as he was wearing a blue Spider-Man shirt with black leggings and a pair of white tennis shoes. Drew was holding two of his books while staring at Jordan.

" Hey baby." Jordan gave Drew a hugged and a kiss on the lips which Tony, Tom, and Justin never understood them but, they keep it to their selves. " Hey Kim, Taylor, and Becky!" Jordan wave at them.

" Hey Jordan." Kimberly wave at Jordan.

" HEY JORDAN!" Taylor and Becky wave at Jordan as they was giggling.

" You are fine!" Taylor blurted out which Drew turns around and face Taylor with a weird look on her face while Jordan just blurted out laughing along with the rest of the gang.

" Taylor, Jordan is my man get your own Boo-Boo!" Drew rolled her eyes as she was laughing.

" Drew you trippin, not fair you get to have a boyfriend who is a look a like of Jordan Fisher." Taylor complains. Taylor is African-American. Taylor has dark brown skin tone; long black hair and brown eyes. Taylor was Kimberly's Best friend which later she became Drew's best friend as well along with Becky.

" Gurl, Don't hate!" Drew hold out his hand as he stare at Jordan.

" Looks like somebody is getting jealous." Jordan says as he was grinning really hard.

" I'm not jealous." Drew rolled her eyes.

" I know you are jealous Drew, don't lie." Jordan says.

" Stop it Jordan, I'm not jealous." Drew lightly hit Jordan on his chest which Jordan pretending he was hurt when Drew hit him on the chest.

" Oh, he hit me! Ms. Nairobi Harper, Drew hit me." Jordan was fake whinning.

" OMG! You are such a baby." Drew laughed which everybody started laughing including Ms. Nairobi Harper.

" You will live Jordan, If I was you I'll shut up before your boyfriend gets you again." Ms. Nairobi Harper laughed.

" You know I will Ms. Harper." Drew says as he stare at Jordan.

" Babe, I'm sorry, you know I was playing." Jordan grins at Drew which Drew wasn't falling for it.

" Umm-hmm." Drew says. " Sure you were."

" Hey bae I'll be staying over your place for the weekend when I take you home." Jordan tells Drew.

" Don't you got a game tonight?" Drew asks him.

" Hey, it starts a 7 at night but, we got free time until then." Jordan tells Drew as he wrap his arms around his waist.

" Alright but, you an't getting none until after the game." Drew tells Jordan which Jordan and everybody knew what exactly what Drew mean by that as they start laughing.

" Bae! Are you serious?" Jordan questioned him.

" Yes, I'm serious. take my books." Drew demand Jordan as Jordan grabs his books and walk Drew to class.

Tony, Justin, and Tom were busted out laughing when Drew told Jordan off and put him in check.

" Haha! Nigga got checked and put in place." Tony laughed.

" Damn bro!" Tom busted out laughing.

Jordan's turn red as he turn and talk loud to Tony, " I got you Tony after school over your house."

" Okay." Tony laughed as he, Justin, Tom, Taylor, Becky, and Kimberly walk the other way direction to their last period of class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect Match**  
 **By: LilNate03**

Drew POV:

[ _Jordan is totally cute! He's like the best boyfriend in the world even though he gets on my nerve sometimes but, I still love him. Jordan treats me different from other guys or girls. He treats me like lady sometimes which I kind of like it; it's romantic when he opens the car door or the door for me, walk me to class while holding my books, come visits me sometimes to watch a movie on Netflix with me in the living room as we have a movie night sometimes alone but, other time we have movie night with my family, we always share a kiss, hugged each other, him doing some goofy ways just really makes me laugh. But...Me and Jordan never had sex and I'm nervous about that. I mean yes I gave him oral sex but, I never experience having sex yet. If I gross you out my bad, I'm really sorry._

 _I love Jordan, and I want to be with him forever! I want to tell him later on tonight that I am a Hermaphrodite which I have both male and female organs which that explains why I have big boobs instead of chest like most guys but I tell Jordan It's my shirt just to lie to him but he speculated that I have breast which he thinks it's not possible. But, me and Jordan having sex which could lead to me get pregnant like any other woman because I have my sister's organs. And I'm not sure if Jordan want kids. I hope one day he wants kids but, I have to see if he's okay with me being what I am first.]_

School is already out as Drew, and Tony was going to ride with Jordan in his black 2016 BMW X6 which it's a nice beautiful car but very expensive since Jordan pay $3,000 of this car on his own. Tony opens the door from the backseat of the car as he got inside the car from the back while Jordan open the passenger car door for Drew like a gentleman.

" Thanks bae! You are such a gentleman." Drew smiled at Jordan.

" You welcome baby." Jordan replies as he make sure Drew gets inside the car good as he shut the door for him.

Jordan walks to the driver's side of the car as he was about to get in the car but, someone calls his name which it turns out to be Jesse Barrow Jr. who inside his grey truck.

" Yo Jordan!" yelled Jesse Barrow Jr.

" What up tho!" Jordan said.

" Hey man, ready for the big game tonight?" Jesse Barrow Jr. questioned Jordan.

" You know it! You already know bruh!" Jordan laughed along with Jesse Barrow Jr.

" I beat your boyfriend, Drew happy about the game tonight as him, his sister, Kimberly, and the rest of the girls do their whack cheerleading moves." Jesse Barrow Jr. laughed along with Jordan.

Drew reach to the driver side as he let down the window to face Jesse Barrow Jr with a mean look on his face.

" What you say about me and my cheerleading dance moves Jesse?" Drew questioned Jesse Barrow Jr. as he stare directly at him.

" Hey Drew! How's it going?" Jesse Barrow Jr. asked him as he changed the subject.

" I'm doing fine thank you very much But, you still didn't answer my question." said Drew. " What you say about me and my Dance moves?" Drew repeated the questions again.

" What? I didn't say nothing." Jesse Barrow Jr lied.

" Umm-hmm." Drew says as he rolled his eyes at Jesse Barrow Jr. and went back seated at the passenger side as he was waiting for his boyfriend, Jordan to get in the car.

" Ight man, I'll see you at the game tonight." say Jordan as he opens the driver side of the car while trying to get in the car.

" See yeah man!" Jesse Barrow Jr. replies as he took off on his grey truck.

Jordan close his door as he put his seatbelt and turn the car on as he started driving. Jordan exit out of the school zone and drive into the highway to get something to eat at McDonald's before headed to Drew's place. While Jordan Johnson was leaning back of his seat a little while using his left hand to put his hand on the wheel while use his other hand to hold Drew's hand while Drew was on his IPhone looking on Facebook while Tony was in the back checking his Twitter on his phone.

Drew started the conversation with Jordan as he wants to know what's been said with him and Jesse Barrow Jr.

" Bae, what Jesse say about me for real tho?" asked Drew.

" Nothing much other than he knows that you are excited about the game tonight so, you, your sister, and your friends do that cheerleading moves." Jordan answers.

" But, I heard him say something negative about my cheerleading moves." Drew said.

" Jesse was just playing around." Jordan says.

" I don't like nobody talks about my cheerleading dance moves routine which I work really hard on it. You guys saw my routine." Drew talks to both Tony and Jordan.

" Yeah we did and it was whack." Tony busted out laughing in the back.

" Shut up Tony! That's why Vanessa an't talking to you no more." yelled Drew.

" So, That's her damn lost. I got plenty bitches." Tony said.

" You got plenty bitches Tony? I show don't see them." Drew replies as he was busting out his little brother.

" Why you always hating on me? Tony asks his brother, Drew.

" An't nobody hating on you!" Drew replies back.

Jordan broke off the argument as he gave Drew a compliment on Drew's dance routine.

" I like it." Jordan said.

" Of course you do." Drew smiled at Jordan as he was blushing really hard.

" Yeah, especially when you and the girls were twerking. I jump in the middle to get behind you while you was bending down twerking while the guys join in to get behind the other girls and yall just push us and kicking us out while yall was doing yall cheerleading routine." Jordan was pretending to get upset.

" Yeah because you guys were interrupting us while we was rehearsing." Drew says. " We don't do that to yall."

" Yes yall do." Tony complain.

" No we don't that was only Taylor because she don't got no sense." Drew says.

" Bae, you know I can't resist turning back from you twerking your ass." Jordan complains.

" Oh you will get over with it." Drew says.

Jordan made it to McDonald's as he park his car on the parking lot.

" Before we get out let's some selfies on Snapchat bae." Drew asks Jordan as he was holding his phone toward him and Jordan.

" Alright." Jordan Johnson replies as he turn to face the camera as he smile so handsome which he smiles just like Jordan Fisher while Drew lean his head back toward Jordan as they was taking selfie photos.

" Let's some videos filters on Snapchat." Drew asks Jordan.

" I'm hungry! Yall hurry up!" Tony complains.

" Yo bro, you can head inside and order your food while me and Drew catch up to meet you inside." Jordan tells Tony.

" Alright man, yall two hurry up." say Tony as he open the car door and got out the car to head inside of McDonald's.

Drew and Jordan are still inside of the car as they are playing around on Snapchat making a video with filters. The first filters they did was the rainbow coming out of their mouth while they was recording.

" Okay so, we doing Rainbow Monkeys type shit." say Jordan as rainbows came out his mouth.

" This is so weird." Drew laughed as the rainbow was coming out of his mouth.

Jordan stick his tonged out as he buck his eye which he was being silly.

" Let's do another one." Drew say as he change it to a dog filter which Jordan has dog's ears, nose and a long tongue which that freak out Jordan a little bit.

" What the hell?" Jordan say. " You got me look like a dog?" Jordan laughed along with Drew.

" Well, you look cute still." said Drew said.

Jordan was doing the Goofy's voice which he made Drew laughed.

" My boyfriend, he's so silly." Drew says.

" I'm always silly." Joshua answered.

" Peace Snapchat!" Drew added while Jordan holding up the peace sign up while doing his The Rock's eyebrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfect Match**  
 **By: LilNate03**

Jordan POV:

 _[ Drew loves taking selfie and he always wants me to be in the picture. Drew and I relationship is going well, I have done everything whatever I can to be the best boyfriend and I'm so glad that Drew's parents, Mr. and Mr. Dallas accept my trust for their son, Drew and let us be together. Better than yet they treat me like family along with Tony and Kimberly. Yeah most of the weekends, on breaks, or other weekdays I go stay with the Dallas family which It feels like I'm living there and Mr. Jackie already call me her son so that's good news._

 _I want to take our relationship to the next level, I want to have sex with Drew for the first time but, I'm not sure he's ready yet.]_

Jordan and Drew finally came in to McDonald's as Jordan hold Drew's left hand while they was walking together as a real couple. Both Jordan and Drew walk up to the front counter to order their food as a young adult Caucasian girl, Lilly came to order their food.

Lilly has long blonde curly hair with green eyes. Lilly was wearing a black collar shirt with a McDonald's M symbol with a black hat that has the McDonald's symbol as well with a pair black pants and a pair of black shoes.

" Hello, welcome to McDonald's what can I get you two?" asked Lilly.

" Hey Lilly! I want to get the..." before Drew could finish his words out, Jordan interrupt Drew as he spoke to Drew.

" That's okay bae, I'll order our food." say Jordan as smile so handsome like Jordan Fisher.

" Okay. babe." Drew says as he was still holding Jordan's hand.

" He will take the Garden Salad with a medium sweet tea while I will get the a Quarter pounder cheese burger with everything on it and a Medium coke." Jordan orders the food as Lilly was typing it in.

" That will be $22.83." say Lilly.

" Okay." say Drew as he was going through his white purse which it has just enough space to stash your must-haves (lip gloss, cell phone, wallet, keys, and sunglasses), this compact style makes a seamless transition from day to night. 12" shoulder strap drop Genuine quilted leather Interior pocket with Magnetic snap flap closure;Custom light gold hardware and Exclusive print lining + dust bag which it's by Rebecca Minkoff which Jordan bought for last week as he paid $98.00 for it. Jordan knows how much Drew loves expensive bag and he just don't mind by things for Drew.

" Bae, that's okay, I got this." say Jordan.

" You sure because I can help pay." Drew questioned his boyfriend.

" No, that's okay your man got this." Jordan tells Drew. " Beside, I might have you pump the gas in the car for me." Jordan laughed.

" Umm, not with this hand. I just got these nails done." Drew tells Jordan. " I'll help pay."

" Alright." Jordan laughed along with the girl named, Lilly which she thought they relationship is very cute.

" Aww, you two are so cute together!" Lilly smiled at Drew and Jordan as she hand Jordan his change.

" Thank You, Drew is the love of my life and I love him." Jordan say as he wrap his arms around Drew's waist which made Drew blush.

" I love you too bae." Drew replies back.

Suddenly, Drew and Jordan got interrupted as a girl Ashanti Blackwell walks in McDonald's with her friends, Samantha Ginger and Alexis Lopez. Ashanti has a light skin brown skin tone; with long black straight as she had it in a sleek low ponytail with waves; it's very pretty with sexy loose shiny waves; brown eyes. Ashanti was wearing a black shirt as it say " Legit Boss" in gold writing with black leggings and a pair of black high heels boots.

Samantha has pasty ivory skin tone; short brown hairstyle with blue eyes. Samantha was wearing a yellow top with a black shirt underneath her shirt with a pair of short yellow shorts which you can see her big white thigh and a pair of yellow and white Nike.

Alexis has a caramel brown skin tone since she is Latino; long braided brown hair with brown eyes. Alexis is wearing a sexy woman lingerie LC2574-2 Latina top longtop belted red ladies club wear party dress with black leggings and a pair of black and red high heels on.

" Aww look girls, it's the faggot bitch Drew that stole my man from me!" Ashanti says as she was standing in the middle between Alexis and Samantha.

" What?" Jordan questioned.

" Listen here hoe Jordan was never your man." Drew said.

" He was two years ago until you decided to kiss on him and turn him gay." Ashanti says. " How pitiful that a gay person like you have chase around and steal someone man!"

" That's very pitiful." Samantha says.

" Listen here Jordan wants me anyway. We text, call each other and hang out together." Drew says.

" That's right, I already knew Drew since we was little kids. Ashanti, it my decision to be with Drew and I decided to be with him because I love him." Jordan defends Drew which Drew love it when Jordan defends him.

" Are you serious right now!" Ashanti question him as she was screaming so loud.

" Yes he is serious bitch so, go back where you come from and get the fuck out!" Drew was getting closer to Ashanti as he was very pissed off her.

Ashanti started laughing while the other girls was looking very angry.

" Oh Drew you don't know who you dealing with." Ashanti says as she gave Drew a forearm and punch Drew directly in the face and kick Jordan between his legs and hurt his private area and went back to attack Drew on the floor along with Samantha and Alexis as they was stomping and punching Drew while he is on ground.

Samantha and Alexis got Drew up as Ashanti went up behind Drew as grab him by the as she gave him the Sasha Banks's Bank statement which she double knee him on the back which made him flip backwards and put him into a head submission hold.

" That's right tap out!" yelled Ashanti which she was bending Drew's head back as he was screaming in pain while tapping out.

" That's right play time is over sweetheart!" Samantha say as she Pat Drew on top of his head like a dog while laughing.

Some of the Employees of McDonald's, Jordan, and Tony was breaking up the fight to separate Drew from Ashanti, Samantha, and Alexis.

Jordan help Drew up as he was checking on Drew's face to see if he is alright.

" Bae, you alright?" Jordan questioned his boyfriend.

" I will be when I beat the beat hell out of those hoes!" Drew screams in terror as he was crying into tears. Jordan hold on to Drew as he kissed his forehead.

" Excuse me! You ladies needs to leave!" say Lilly. " Now!"

" Watch your back Drew! We're coming back to get your faggot ass!" Alexis yelled.

" PlayTimeIsOver!" Samantha yelled.

" I'm The Boss, I run this!" Ashanti yelled. " You are a slut!"

Drew stare at three girls as his eyes were red and still crying into tears as he got his lips busted. But, Jordan standing with Drew along with his brother, Tony by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfect Match**

 ** _BY: Lilnate03_**

Drew POV:

 _[ Hold the fuck up! Who the hell this bitch think she is! Ashanti is a jealous ass bitch because Jordan is my man and not hers. Ashanti needs to get the fuck over with because Jordan doesn't want her. I'm just grateful to have a guy like Jordan taking care of me.]_

Jordan Johnson took Drew and Tony home, as he helped Drew out of the car and carried him with both of his arms as he took him inside of the house while Drew hold onto him. Drew left like some Disney Princess on TV that has a Prince to sweep off his feet. Jordan took Drew in the living room as he lay him on the couch as he sat next to them while Tony goes and call his other adopted brother, Travis.

Travis is another adopted brother who J.P and Jackie adopted a few years ago. Travis is fourteen years as he went up some grade to the 11th grade which he pass two grades which his brother, Drew is in the 10th grade while Tony is in the 9th grade. Travis has dark brown skin with brown eyes; Travis wears black and red weave fake hair as he got it attached to his hair. Travis is a Hermorphdite but he also into guys which he's dating Matt Johnson who is the twin brother of Jordan.

Drew and Jordan hook Travis and Matt together since the both of them were single. Before Matt dated Travis he was dating the hottest cheerleader in school Candice who is the daughter of Jillian-Ray and Cameron.

Jordan was checking on Drew to make sure he doesn't have any bruises beside the busted lip what Ashanti gave Drew. Jordan was so in shame when Ashanti was embarrassing him in front of everybody at McDonald's and including hurting his boyfriend, Drew.

" Bae, are you okay?" Jordan asks Drew with concerns.

Drew nods his head as he smile at Jordan, " I'm fine. Thank You for being here for me. You are the greatest boyfriend in the world!"

" Am I always." Jordan grins as him and Drew both laughed as they share a kiss.

Troy suddenly interrupt them as he was clearing up his throat, " Sorry to interrupt but, I couldn't get a hold onto Travis."

" Again, Travis is not answering his phone?" Drew questioned.

" Maybe him and my brother, Matt are going out or something." Jordan say.

" Maybe...But, Travis still supposed to answer his calls no matter what; Anyway, we can't stay long because we got a game coming up." Drew remind his boyfriend, Jordan.

" That's right, I should get to practice before the game." say Jordan. " Are you sure you can do the cheer practice before the game because you are hurt and all..."

" Yes babe, I'll be fine, go." Drew rushed Jordan. " You don't want to be late."

" Alright." Jordan grins so hard as he lightly kissed his boyfriend, Drew. " See you at the game."

" Bye!" Drew waves while sitting on the couch until Jordan leaves along with his brother, Tony.

Drew thinking back what Ashanti had did to him which really pissed Drew off even more as he wanna beat the living hell out of Ashanti.

" Ashanti, You are a dead bitch!" Drew say to himself as he grab a switch blade in his hand. " I'll show you that I'm not the person you should mess with!"


End file.
